


Crashbox but it's a chatfic

by Corvivd



Category: Crashbox (Cartoon 1999)
Genre: Can you tell I'm not good at insulting people, Cursed, Gay Robots, Gen, Lens just joined and is already confused, M/M, Memes, Snakes have no eyelids, Some vore jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvivd/pseuds/Corvivd
Summary: Riddle snake makes a groupchat for the entire Crashbox gang. Chaos ensues.





	1. Riddle Snek made a mistek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
\+ Riddle Snake  
\+ Professor Rocket  
\+ Johnny Jumble  
\+ Captain Bones  
\+ Dora Smarmy  
More will be added (and removed) as the fic progresses!

**\-------**

**\+ Riddle Snake **added** Professor Rocket, Johnny Jumble, Captain Bones, **and** Dora Smarmy** to the chat

**\-------**

**Snek:**

_ **Hey guys I made a groupchat** _

**Rock:**

WOAHWOAHWOAWH HEEEYYY GUYS!!

**Smurf:**

I'm not sure why I was invited to a group chat, but hello everyone!

**Jubub:**

Hey guys! 

**Sans:**

YArr, why'd you have to shove me here with Mr. Math Supplies, a cardboard box, and a microphone with unpleasant fashion choices, you no-legged hat-wearing reptile!

**Jubub:**

Unpleasant?

**Rock:**

YOU'RE ONE TO TALK WHEN YOU WEAR NOTHING BUT A HEAD BANDANNA AND AN EYEPATCH!!

**Snek:**

_ **Does that mean he's naked?** _

**Sans:**

Don't curse us all with your cursed talk!

**Snek:**

_ **...Hol up** _

**Snek:**

** _Alright you all know what to do when I do this_ **

**\-------**

**Snek added Eddie Bull to the chat**

** **\-------** **

**Rock:**

EDDIE BULL HE'S EDIBLE

**Smurf:**

HE REALLY IS INCREDIBLE

**Jubub:**

HE'S SIMPLY THE BEST OF THE BUNCH

**Rock:**

THERE'S SIMPLY NO DISGUISING

**Snek:**

_ **THAT HE'S SO APPETIZING** _

**Jubub:**

AND WE WANT

**Smurf:**

HIM

**Rock:**

FOR

**Sans:**

Vore

**Smurf:**

OUR LUNCH

**Snek:**

_ **B O N E S WTF** _

**Eded:**

Uh thanks guys! Howdy!

**Eded:**

What'svorethough

**Jubub:**

Don't google it

**Smurf:**

Google it!

**Rock:**

DO NOT GOOGLE IT!!!

**Eded:**

OUHGH

**Smurf:**

He googled it!

**Eded:**

BONES JUST GAVE ME PTSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna freaking shove memes into this fic alright  
There might be a story in it somewhere but rn it's just me making crappy jokes
> 
> I'll be adding and removing characters whenever, so if there's a character you like that isn't here, don't worry because I most likely will add them sometime! Though my memory sucks so if there's a character you rEALLY wanna see, tell me in the comments! I know I'll probably add the 10 seconds or Poop or Scoop guy soon


	2. Eyelids???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
\+ Riddle Snake  
\+ Professor Rocket  
\+ Johnny Jumble  
\+ Captain Bones  
\+ Dora Smarmy  
\+ Eddie Bull  
More will be added (and removed) as the fic progresses!

** Bone:**

Why do ye always gotta be talkin’ all caps, ye pencil-handed scallywag!!

** Pencil:**

APPRECIATE MY ENTHUSIASM, CAPTAIN. I EXCLUSIVELY SHOUT UNDER 3 DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES!

** Pencil:**

PSYCHO MATH, GROUP CHATS, AND JOE!

**Boots:**

What is Joe?

** Pencil:**

JOE MAMA!

**\-------**

** \- Dora Smarmy** self-defenestrated from the chat

** \-------**

** Ridley:**

** _How do you even type that with a straight face?_ **

** Pencil:**

I’VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING STRAIGHT IN MY LIFE!!!

** Ridley:**

_ **Gay** _

**Bowl****:**

gay

** Bone:**

H O M O S E X U A L

** Pencil:**

UDFHSFJDHKDSHFGH

**Jumb:**

HOWDY, I’M JUMB JUMBLOME WROEN OF THE JUMSDALE JUMBLEDOME

** Pencil:**

WHO GLUED A COWBY HAT ON MY BOYFRIEND

**\-------**

**\+ Lens McCracken** has a mystery to solve. Also **that dude from Wordshake** heard a typo and he's the most word-oriented character Corvivd feels like adding to the fic right now.

**\-------**

**Ridley:**

_ **Cowby** _

** Pencil:**

HEY DUDE, I TEACH MATH! NOT ENGLISH!!

**Lenmds:**

I'm Lens McCracken, ace photo snoop--

** Baguette:**

WHAT DO YOU GET WHEN YOU MIX UP COW, BOA, AND E??

** Baguette:**

COWBOY!!! _C̸̦̭͒̓́O̵̟̔̃͝W̵̛͈̰B̷̗̤̎Ö̸̺̈́͑Y̵̳͇͗͊́!̴̭̫̊̏!̴͚̯̏!̸̟̅̓_

** Pencil:**

YOU'RE RUBBING IT IN!!!

** Ridley:**

_ **That's what she said.** _

**Pencil:**

HEY RIDDLE!! HOW MANY EYELIDS DOES A SNAKE HAVE??

** Pencil:**

ZERO!! ZERO!!!

** Ridley:**

_ **But I have eyelids. And you barely have any discernible facial features.** _

**Bowl****:**

Speakin' for my old friend from Poop or Scoop (golly, I love that show) snakes do *not* have eyelids!

** Bone:**

Yarr, ye be cursed as everything ye say!

** Ridley:**

_ **That is in fact the point of the cursed things I say, as I am in fact cursed.**_

_ ** Ridley:** _

_**In the memey way not the magical way.** _

**Bowl****:**

If you're not a snake, then are you a π-thon?

** Pencil:**

HECK YEAH MATH JOKES!

** Ridley:**

_ **Get that math away from me, I'm chilling with my new english friend.** _

** Baguette:**

SORRY TO BURST ZE BUBBLE YOU HAVE THERE, IT MAY BE HARD TO TELL IN TEXT BUT I AM FRENCH!!

** Ridley:**

_ **Oh you get what I mean.** _

** Baguette:**

I DON'T!!!

** Ridley:**

_ **WORDPLAY.** _

**Lenmds:**

Guys...

**◄To Be Continued||**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de·fen·es·tra·tion  
/dēˌfenəˈstrāSHən/  
noun  
noun: defenestration; plural noun: defenestrations  
FORMAL•HUMOROUS  
the action of throwing someone out of a window.  
"death by defenestration has a venerable history"
> 
> Alright I didn't add the characters I said I would, but I'm mostly making it up as I go, okay?  
Also, in case if you haven't noticed, everyone's nicknames change each chapter! There's no real plot relevance, they're just little one-word jokes.


End file.
